El gremio lo sabía
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Mientras limpia sus armas en la abandonada cabaña en su mente aun escucha el crujir del musical junto con los disparos atravesando la cabeza de sus padres. Asuka Up!


**El gremio lo sabía**

* * *

Advertencias: Semi Au, algo de Ooc, muerte de personajes y las palabras en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

* * *

Mientras limpia sus armas en la abandonada cabaña en su mente aun escucha el crujir del musical junto con los disparos atravesando la cabeza de sus padres, se muerde los labios para evitar gritar.

─ _Yo no quise hacerlo Maestro, solo dispare pero no quería, en verdad no quería─ la niña llora a mares y la mirada de los miembros del gremio fueron de lastima y angustia, Mirajane la cubrió con una manta así como Gray lo hizo con los cuerpos de Alzack y Bisca._

─ _Asuka, cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió?_

 _La niña seguía llorando─ Ellos discutían, se estaban gol-golpeando y note que agarraron sus armas así q-que ─grito con fuerza─ tome las mías y quise apagar las luces pero les dispare a e-ellos, s-soy una asesina_

 _Erza y Makarov pidieron que sacaran a la pequeña, Levy con Freed crearon un código de runas para que los cuerpos permanecieran intactos, el maestro ordeno que cambiaran la versión de las cosas para que el concejo mágico no sospechara de la niña. A la semana se realizó el funeral y se dispersó la noticia de su muerte. Asuka quedo bajo el cuidado de Erza y trataron de acompañarla para que no decayera._

Se coloca el cinturón con las brillantes balas y las armas ya limpias, decide esperar el amanecer.

─ _¡Asuka! ¡Ven aquí mocosa!─ grito Gajeel en el gremio tras volver de una misión._

 _Erza levanta la vista notando que este estaba furioso─ ¿Qué pasa?_

 _El hombre pisa fuerte hasta ella ─Tu niña es un monstruo─ señala._

─ _¡No le digas así!─ defiende la pelirroja con espada en mano._

 _Gray y Natsu los separan, Laxus los lleva a ambos con el maestro para resolver la situación._

 _Ya con el viejo, el pelinegro decide contar la situación, entre los cuatro la analizan y temen llegar a una respuesta._

─ _Yo estaba ahí, deben creerme…ella los mato…solo debíamos capturarlos_

─ _¿Dónde les disparo?_

 _El dragón Slayer de hierro suspira ─En la cabeza, con mucha sincronía_

Con veinte años, la pelinegra sabe quién es, una asesina maga clase S, hija de los pistoleros Alzack y Bisca Connell.

─ _¿Por qué mi niña? Los magos de Fairy Tail no somos matones, respetamos la vida de todos aun de los que hayan cometido el pecado más grande que pueda existir_

 _La joven se cruza de piernas─ Abuelito, la misión decía vivos o muertos pero la recompensa era mayor si estaban muertos_

 _La pelirroja golpea la mesa ─Somos Fairy Tail, somos compañeros, somos hadas, somos una familia y como familia nos cuidamos pero en esto no, el concejo estará siguiendo tus pasos y si sigues así no dudaran en capturarte ¿Comprendes?_

─…

─ _¡¿Comprendes!?_

─ _Erza, ya basta, no volverá a ocurrir… ¿Cierto Asuka?_

─ _Si abuelito, no volverá a ocurrir_

 _Todos sabían que era mentira, ella mentía._

La nieve cubre todo a su paso desde montañas hasta la flor más pequeña, el viento es fuerte, las ventanas vibran por el efecto de este pero eso no la inmuta.

 _Se sacude su vestido, sus guantes y botas están manchados de un tinte rojo, Natsu traga con nerviosismo._

─ _Tío, necesitamos una carreta para llevarlos hasta…─ es interrumpida por el hombre que la sacude violentamente._

─ _¡La misión decía vivos! ¡Vivos! ¡El maestro te lo prohibió, esta es la quinta vez!─ la chica se suelta del agarre._

─ _¡Ya lo sé!...Solo que…no me di cuenta_

 _El pelirosa se masajeo las cienes, lamentablemente tendría que entregarla al volver a Magnolia._

Faltaba muy poco para que el astro mayor apareciera, para que ellos llegaran.

 _Todos estaban reunidos, finalmente el dictamen del Concejo Mágico fue claro, Asuka Connell maga clase S de Fairy Tail con quince años de edad debía ser entregada por múltiples homicidios ocurridos en 250 misiones incluyendo el posible homicidio de sus padres, la condena era cadena perpetua._

─ _Lamento decirlo pero debemos entregarte o seremos culpados_

─ _¡Ustedes son cómplices! ¡Ustedes me ocultaron! ¡Yo no quise hacerlo!_

─ _Somos tu familia pero esto es por tu bien, debemos entregarte y no queremos hacerlo pero es un deber_

 _La encerraron en una habitación del gremio._

 _Esa noche escapo de Magnolia._

Han pasado cinco años desde entonces, paso hambre y frío pero eso no la detuvo. Si tan solo no hubiera disparado a sus padres, si tan solo no hubiese matado a los hombres y mujeres que robaban y mataban a las personas que vivían en los pueblos, si tan solo el gremio hubiese detenido a sus padres.

El gremio sabía que sus padres no estaban en buenos términos y como familia, que se hacen llamar, no ayudaron en nada.

─ _Soy una pistolera, soy una maga, soy una huérfana, soy Asuka Connell_

La música de la esfera no está, sus padres no están y en el silencio de su mente aun escucha el crujir del musical junto con los disparos atravesando la cabeza de sus padres

El gremio lo sabía.

Y ahora ella tenía la culpa.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas! Al fin pude postearlo (hace rato que quería pero no pude por la mala señal y esas cosas) siendo que lo tenía escrito hace un mes!**

 **Hablando del personaje, si bien en la serie es una niña inocente que ama profundamente a sus padres y al gremio, acá no, quería corromper la imagen de ella un poco. Adiós niña dulce e inocente, hola asesina que mata sin piedad (aunque creo que le faltó algo).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos!**


End file.
